Turpentine
by MrsJasperHale
Summary: AUEXB. Why I was so captivated by him was something beyond me. He was everything I should be expecting in a guy like that and still he was something else. Edward Cullen was most certainly something else.
1. First Meeting

**Turpentine**

_A/N: New story! I'm pretty exicted for this one because it's something I've had in my head for quite a long time and since I'm in the way of finishing my other fanfic I decided it was kind of time to put something else up. Just something before you start reading, Bella's mum is Esme, I know it's kind of weird but I thought, it'll fit better the story, you'll probably get it later on. So I hope you like the story! Please drop me a small review to know if you want me to continue or if you liked it! And as always remember english is not my native language so sorry for the mistakes! Thanks a lot guy and I promise I'll update Beautiful Disaster this weekend I promise, I promise. Reviews are like Edward Cullen gals, I just can't get enough!_

**BPOV**

"You're impossible"

I muttered, I sighed out trying to avoid the headache, it was useless I could already feel a pression against my skull. I opened my eyes just to see my mother dancing gracefully around the living room as she packed anything that got in her way, she turned around and smiled widely at my comment and stopped her dancing, carefully placing her hands in her hips, her lips twitched slowly.

"Be nice Bells." she said as she gestured towards the blonde guy that was standing on a corner of the room. "Jasper why don't you take Bells to the meeting with your brothers? I'm sure Carlise and I will join you later." she smiled charmingly again and it took me a second to notice that Jasper's smile matched.

I stormed out of the house, I could hear Jasper's steps close behind me, he picked up my pace quickly because I tend to walk slowly, just to prevent accidents, like falling down. I always end up with my face in the floor anyway. I felt the sun burning my skin through the cotton of my shirt, the heat was consuming me. I wanted this summer from hell to end already, this endless nightmare to freaking end, but it never did. Before I could even blink Jasper was standing besides me grinning. I felt the sudden urge to punch him in the middle of the face, I curled my fingers, just to prevent an accident.

"You don't have to be nervous." he leaned closer to whisper this and I immedeatly stopped..

"I'm not nervous, damn it." I was pretty sure my teeth were clenching

"Okay, don't bite me. The restaurant is a block from here, but you look kind of ditzy, want me to carry you?" and he flashed his perfect pearly teeth at me, was it everyone in Dr. Cullen's family prettier than me? I looked so insignificant compared to them, my mother of course fitted the picture perfectly with her flawless happiness, at least she fitted perfectly with Dr. Cullen and Jasper I hadn't met the two other kids yet. But both of them seemed delighted by the fact that Esme Platt was about to join their little perfect family. The line of my thoughts was interrupted yet again by Jasper's hand pulling at my jacket. I guess he had forgot he could actually tell me we were there. I walked into the salon and an enourmous guy approached me, he stopped in front of me and picked me up and hugged me. I was sure every bone in my tiny body was broken.

"Hello little sister! I've been wanting to meet you for so long!"

"I...can't...breathe..." the words stumbled out of my mouth, it sounded like I was being choked.

He laughed and Jasper laughed along, when he finally let me down I couldn't help but to notice that he was completly perfect too. Unlike Jasper he was a brunette with curly hair, and a cheeky childish smile. And he was huge, he was bigger than Jasper. He looked more like a grizzly bear than an actual human. But still he was perfect. Flawless. God where did this people come from?

"Let's go and sit down." I said dryly, and I started walking towards one of the tables, I noticed Jasper and Emmett were following me and so was our waitress, who seemed much more intrested in my so-called step brothers than me. I sat down and rolled my eyes at her lame attemp to flirth, flipping her hair? Ugh. "I'll have a water please, thank you." I gave her the best sour look I could manage and she walked away, whispering something, probably insulting me, Jasper and Emmett laughed.

"So lil' sis it's a bitch, huh?" Emmett winked at me and Jasper coughed to hide his laughter. I rolled my eyes, this was going to be a disaster. It wasn't bad enough that I had to move in with this people and watch as my mother got married but now I had to bond with them? Ugh. "Edward's gonna love it, he has a thing for girls like you." I rolled my eyes "Didn't you meet him at the wedding reharsal?"

"Wedding reharsal?" I arched my eyebrow, they both looked surprised by the look in my face "Wait? What?"

"Yes...Edward's going to be the best man and your mom said you were going to be the bridesmaid."

I felt a lump forming in my throat and like someone had dropped a wall on me. "Bridesmaid?" The words stumbled out of my mouth slowly and I noticed that my vision was getting blurry, I had to get out of there, I needed some air, my legs were shaking, this was too much for my poor brain to take, after seventeen years of me and my mother I couldn't deal with a whole new family all of a sudden. I couldn't be someone little sister. In my desperation to get out of the restaurant I crashed into our waitress and as soon as I did she dropped everything that was in her hands and not onto me but onto the guy that was standing behind her. Great, now tears were coming to my eyes, tears of embarrasment because everyone in there was staring at me, I continued running and as soon as I got out of there and tried to stop I fell to the floor, I couldn't care less, I closed my eyes and concentrated on my crying, I needed it to stop. Suddenly I felt something pulling me up from the floor, it was the guy from the restaurant, the one the waitress had dropped all her stuff on.

"Are you okay?"

"Why would you care?" I tried to clean myself up, the floor was definitly dirty, and I didn't even look at the guy as I turned around and pulled my cellphone out of my pocket "Hi Alice? Can you meet me? Yes, exactly. Thank you."

--

"Cookie I'm so sorry this went so bad." Alice wrapped her tiny arms around my body, it scared at me at first because I was sitting on the beach and she came from behind completly unexpected, she pulled me tightly into her embrace and then sat beside me and started wipping my tears "We can go back there now if you want, they're probably worried about you, and besides now you've got me on your side, I can kick their skinny asses if they bother you." she winked at me and I laughed, Emmett himself was ten times her size "C'mon baby, let's go." she smiled at me and offered me her hand, I could never say no to my best friend I got up and she wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "You're strong Cookie, you'll get through this."

How much I wished that was true. That was just what I wanted to do. To get through this without a scratch. Without any alteration.

I _**just**_ wanted to get through this.

--

"Bella you're here!" Jasper's worried tone surprised me "We were worried about you. Where'd you go? Don't ever do that again." I walked right by him, what the hell did he think that he was my mother?, and sat down in the table again. When Alice passed by him, he stopped her grabbing her by the arm "Excuse me?" he arched his eyebrow and Alice grinned fiercely at him.

"Mary Alice Brandon." she said cordially, every word that ever came out of her mouth always sounded like music, Alice was like a china doll, as flawless as one too. Emmett smiled at her and then at me.

"Edward should be here in any minute, he would be here by now but some moron crashed into the waitress and made her drop all the drinks she was holding on him, he was pissed as hell, besides it seems like the little bitch..."

"Enough, Emmett." a velvety and strangely familiar voice interrupted him, he looked up and smiled, I was guessing he was Edward. But why did he seem so familiar to me? Who was...oh wait...oh no. Shit. He was the guy who had followed me outside the restaurant. Oh crap. I felt the blush creeping up my cheeks quickly. "Isabella..." he said smiling as he sat down "A pleasure."

I bit my lip shyly and looked away, Alice rolled her eyes and started talking to Edward, they actually seemed to have a lot in common. And of course I didn't miss the way that Jasper was staring at her. Of course he would like her, everyone liked Alice. I sighed out and closed my eyes, resting my head in my hands, a second later I felt something poking my back, I turned around and my mother was there.

"Baby, you couldn't hold up half an hour without Alice?" she whispered in my ear when she hugged me and I laughed. "Alice you can leave if you want to."

"Well I don't want to, but I must...my mom was texting me." she smiled as she got up and gave me a quick hug "It was awesome to meet you all, Jasper, Edward, Emmett." and my three step brothers turned around to look at her in a state of awe. Everyone liked Alice. She walked away dancing in a way that was ballerina worthy. "I'll call you, Cookie!"

Edward laughed at my nickname and I was suddenly caught up in the way his green eyes sparkled when he laughed. I pulled myself out of that state, it was probably just me being overly emotional and noticing things I shouldn't. I ran my fingers through my hair and excused myself saying I needed some air. I walked away slowly trying not to trip over anything and made it out of the restaurant succesfully. I stopped in the sidewalk and wrapped my own arms around me. It was getting cold. Once again, someone was poking my back, I turned around ready to start another fight, only to find Edward standing there, his arms folded over his chest and a huge grin was spread across his face.

"You're utterly absurd." he said, I was feeling like punching him again, why did the Cullen boys had this effect on me? "Really? Some air? We're sitting on the deck Isabella, you have all the air you can get."

"It's Bella." I hated when people called me Isabella.

"Oh I don't think so, Isabella." he grinned again and I bit my lip in frustration "Sorry, you're just funny when you're mad."

"Well I'm glad you find my anger amusing. Now if you excuse me..." I started walking away but he pulled me by the jacket "Let me go!"

"You're coming back in." he wouldn't let me go and he was clearly stronger than me. "God, you're a stubborn one, huh? I guess we'll have a rocky relationship sis."

"Can you just leave me alone! Damn it! What's so amusing about me? Don't you have someone else to annoy? I mean you don't even know me." He started laughing when I finished rambling and that just got me even more frustrated.

"Well you got me covered in soda, don't you think I should get my revenge?" I pushed him away, this guy was Mr. Jerk is was starting to annoy me. How was I suppoused to live with him?

"No. I think you should just leave me alone."

I think he laughed as I walked away. I rolled my eyes, I was sure I was about to explode.

_Just stay the hell away from me._


	2. Of Queen Bees and Stepbrothers

**Turpentine**

"She scared me, dude!"

I slapped my forehead. Of course they would think I'm a freak, I hadn't spoke a word to them since 'our' parents had left. I couldn't believe my mom had accepted that lame excuse from Dr. Cullen. 'Pre-wedding' relaxation trip? Right. Like they were doing anything at all, Alice had been planning _'the wedding of the century'. _Of course me being the bridesmaid, meant that I would be wearing and unnecessarily short red dress. Bright. Just so everyone could watch me trip over my own feet during the whole day. I bit my lip. Perfect. And now I had to spend two more weeks with three guys who thought I was a physco. Nice. I stared into the car keys that had been buried inside my purse for days, Dr.Cullen had no right to do what he did, buying me a new car and giving mine away. I grunted at the memory of my old good truck, oh I missed him so. Someone moved the chair violently and interrupted the conversation between Emmett and Jasper. I thanked _him _silently. I hated to be the center of attention.

_Deep breath. _

And walked into the kitchen. Emmett and Jasper were still eating, Edward had apparently left.

"Bella..." Jasper muttered, I guessed he was saying hi.

"Morning." I muttered back Emmett leaned closer and stared at me deeply. "Okay Emmett, humor me. C'mon say whatever you want to say. I won't cry. Scouts Honour."

He waited for a minute, like he was analizing a possibility.

"You're not a scout." he finally said and I swore Jasper was holding his laughter back. "So Bella.." he seemed to recover quickly from my reaction "...we are going to school in your car today, right?"

My jaw dropped.

"What? No way. It's not only the first day of school but my first day of school. I do not want everyone staring at that damn thing. I'm probably going to be the show anyway." he cocked his eyebrow "In case you haven't noticed I fall down a lot when I walk or move for that matter."

"Oh. _That._"

I rolled my eyes and tried to focus on my cereal. It was really hard to do when my two soon-to-be-step-brothers were staring at me like I was some science project.

"We're taking the Volvo, right?"I dropped my spoon when I heard him talk. He hadn't say a word in my presence for the last week.

"Actually lil' bro I was thinking about Bella's new baby. You should see what dad got her, is gorgeous." I groaned, Dr. Cullen and his expensive and unnecessary presents "You'll want to get your hands on her as soon as you see it." _Was he referring to the car as a girl?_

"_We _are not getting _that_ out of the garage, Emmett. Or anywhere near people." I turned around, almost scared to look at _him_ "We can take your car if you want to." and before his eyes met mine I turned around.

I didn't have to refer to his car as 'the Volvo' because I already knew it was his. I had stayed up every single night waiting for the car to pull up in the driveway, and when it did I jump into bed afraid that he would see me spying on him. I couldn't stop the terrible feeling of guilt that kicked me in the guts every time I saw him after our last conversation. I bit my lip hard and tried to forget or not remember. Ugh. If only he wasn't so terribly...If I hadn't said anything about his mother...ugh.

"Bella...Bella..." I felt something shaking me and that dragged me out of my bubble "Bella we're leaving."

"Oh..Sorry..." I managed as I tried to get up but Jasper stopped me.

"_We _..." he said pointing at Emmett and himself "are leaving...you're going with Edward."

"WHAT?" he arched his eyebrow "I mean...what? I think we were going all together, brotherhood, sisterhood, wohoo, remember?"

"Well. Yes, but we have a tradition, every first day of school we take our dad's Mercedes and Edward takes his Volvo because Emmett says he is going to ask Rosalie Hale out and we are going to need another ride home. He never does, but it's not smart to break the ritual, especially since it's our last year of high school."

"Jasper that's ridiculous and childish not to mention stupid." I heard Emmett whispering something about a stick and my ass. Like I cared. I was not going to be left alone in a closed space with Edward Cullen. "And who the hell is Rosalie Hale?"

"Yeah...but boys will be boys, right?" he laughed and threw his head back "Rosalie is my best friend, Emmett is hopelessly in love with her."

"Well can I go to school with you instead of going with Edward?"I pleaded "Please..."

"Ah-Ah." he grinned "Emmett and I always go alone, it's tradition Bells. You can take your new car if you want to."

"As if..."

--

"Could you try not slamming my car's door?"

God what was up with this people? Why did they care so freaking much about cars? I leaned back and closed my eyes..well at least this car was comfortable. I moved my leg slightly, and I accidentally kicked the dashboard. Well it was kind of an accident. I opened my eyes just to find a pair of very angry green eyes staring at me. He was infuriated. I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Yes?" I asked, I couldn't help but to grin

"God...you miss treat her so..." he said as he ran his hand down the wheel.

"The Volvo is a female?"

"Of course..." he said as he looked me, almost wondering if I was mentally capable of understanding that "Name's Mitchie..."

"You realize you're talking about a car, right?" He started the car and pressed the gas "I mean an inanimate object that's...a car?"

"Of course not..." he sighed and he turned the radio on, apparently tired of my senseless talking. I looked out the window and I saw Jasper and Emmett passing us by, it was hard not to, since Emmett was waving hysterically at us. Jasper was laughing as he drove, I rolled my eyes. Boys.

A second later I realized that Edward was trying to choke back his laughter. I almost involuntary rolled my eyes again. He sighed. So instead of rolling my eyes again I reached out to change the radio station, before I could reach it, his hand was wrapped around my wrist, firmly holding it.

"Rule Number One: Never touch the stereo."

There was a minute of silence and then he let go of my wrist.

"So tell me..." I said shyly "Who's Rosalie Hale?"

"Jasper's best friend..." he frowned "Didn't he tell you?"

"No, I mean he said she was his best friend, but I mean...who is she?"

"Queen Bee." he muttered. "She owns the school, literally. Her father is the principal."

"Shit."

I could just picture her, dressed in pink clothes, with two pony-tails and...why did my image of queen bee's was awfully similar to strawberry short-cake? I sighed. My relationship with that kind of people had never been good. In fact it usually ended in a cat-fight. But this girl meant a lot to Jasper. Sure I'd tell that to myself while I'm punching her.

"They have those here too?"

Edward chuckled as he pulled into the school parking lot, then and only then I understood why Dr. Cullen had insisted on buying a new car. Every single car of this parking lot was more expensive than my old house and my car combined. I spotted Emmett and Jasper standing next to a shiny red BMW, a girl was in the middle of them, a girl that looked like a Victoria Secret model. I sighed and grabbed my bag as I got out of the car. I needed to get this over with.

Of course Emmett had other plans.

"Bella! Bella!" he waved his huge arm at me and I had not choice but to walk towards them, the whole school was staring at me now. Mental note: kick Emmett's ass later.

"Emmett..." I muttered, thank God the car was close otherwise I would've tripped, as soon as I reached the spot where they were standing I smacked him on the arm "You asshole...remember the talk we had?" Jasper started laughing as always.

"Sorry Bells..." he shrugged and started walking into the school followed by Edward. As I turned around I found a pair of blue eyes staring at me.

"So you're Bella, huh?" her voice was intimidating and not in a good way "I'm Rosalie Hale, but you probably knew that."

"Rose stop being mean to my sister." Jasper laughed and grabbed her hand "Let's go we're going to be late."

I leaned back as they walked away, trying to calm down. When I opened my eyes another guy was there already.

"Hi! I'm Mike Newton, you're the new Cullen, aren't ya?"

Oh dear Lord please have mercy.

--

"Never was a story of woe than that of Juliet and her Romeo..."

Schools no matter if they were for rich people were always as boring. As the teacher kept on saying the words I had heard so many times before I tried to focus my attention on the guy that was sitting behind me. My step-brother. Edward Cullen. What was up with him? Why was he so annoying? Why was he such a jerk sometimes and at the same time he made me feel so guilty about what I had said? Why was...

"Why did Juliet refused to marry the man that her family was expecting to, Miss Swan?"

Shit.

"Because...she...wanted to...find true love?" The teacher looked at me, straight into my eyes. It was terrifying, not nearly as terrifying as Rosalie's glare but still.

And the bell rang loudly, saving me. I sighed, relieved, grabbing my bag and leaving the class as soon as possible. When I walked out I found Rosalie leaning against one of the walls casually, still looking like a model, apparently she was waiting for me.

"Bella!" she smiled at me warmly and linked her arm with mine, what the hell was up with is? "I wanted to talk to you, Jasper and Emmett are waiting for us at the cafeteria."

"Wow...what brought this on?" I asked, still a little bit surprised by her change.

"Well, Jasper asked me to be nice to you, and since you're the boys sister I guess we should get along. I mean I practically live at your house sometimes. Besides I wouldn't mind having a girl-friend between all those boys." she grinned at me and I couldn't help but to grin back. So maybe this wouldn't end in a cat-fight.

We walked into the cafeteria, it was stunning just like the rest of the school, and there in the middle were the three Cullen boys laughing and playing around with their food. Rosalie dragged me to their table.

"I must warn you, they act like three-year-old when they eat."

I laughed a little, of course I knew, I had been leaving with them for the past month. She freed my arm and took her place in the table, the four of them turned around to look at me.

"Bella sit down." Rosalie smiled at me again.

"Oh sorry. But I'm kind of supposed to meet Alice and Jake." I shrugged

"Alice I know...but who the hell is Jake?" Jasper asked arching his eyebrow.

"Ehrm.." I looked around the room trying to find some kind of explanation. Damn it I should keep my mouth shut at times.

"Lil' sis has a boyfriend!" Emmett's voice broke the silence and he started laughing as soon as he said that. Did I imagine Edward's disgusted expression?

"No. No it's nothing like that...ehrm, anyway I should be leaving."

I turned around trying not to look at my 'family' I could tell Jasper and Emmett were rolling on the floor. As soon as I walked out of the cafeteria I felt an arm pulling mine and before I could blink I was pressed against a wall. I looked up and found a pair of dark green eyes staring at me, boring into my eyes. His sweet breath was making me dizzy, and the skin of my arm that had just been touched by his hand was burning. I slapped myself mentally, my rational side screaming to me that I shouldn't feel this way, it was _wrong. _It was terrible, he was my family. Our parents were married. But I couldn't stop the electricity flowing between us, I couldn't stop the irrational rhythm of my heartbeat every time he came near me. As much as I wanted to treat him the same way I treated Emmett and Jasper, I couldn't. He was something else. Something completely different. He wasn't like any guy I had ever met before.

"You shouldn't skip school on your first day Bella..." he looked intensely at me.

"I'm not..." but my complains were interrupted when he backed away and pressed his lips to my cheek for a second.

"Don't do anything stupid." he said and then he turned around and walked away from me.

I could still feel my knees shaking.


	3. Rosalie knows something

**Turpentine**

**EPOV.**

"Edward."

Rosalie's musical voice interrupted my thoughts as she graciously sat in the chair beside me. Her wide grin plastered in her face. She seemed so perfectly content that I was sure there was something under her sleeve. As soon as I turned my head she poked me lightly on the arm, forcing me to look at her. She was still grinning like a mad girl, probably because she was forcing that ridiculous smile. As she tapped her manicured finger nails against the wood of the desk and started talking.

"Nice day, huh?"

Right. Small talk. She was definitely up to something.

"I guess." I answered trying to watch my words. With her less was always more.

"Yeah, beautiful. Just like your step-sister actually. You have a crush on her don't you?" her face relaxed when she finally said what she was waiting to. She leaned back and stared at me, not blinking.

"For the love God of Rosalie, she's my sister, my family, practically blood-related. I do not have a crush on her." for some reason those words sounded more convincing in my head. "But yes, she is very pretty. Everyone around here noticed." I growled

"Green doesn't look good on you Eddie-pooh." she patted my back and laughed "Exactly. That's exactly why you have a crush on her. You could have any girl of this school, except her, and it's killing you. It's killing you that someone that's not me, _a girl _that's not me is actually standing up to you. You want her, Edward."

"Right. So tell me, do Emmett and Jasper want her too? Because as far as I'm concerned they can't have her either. And they're always up for challenge. And besides if you were right and I could have any girl I wanted to, could I have you if I wanted to?" she threw her head back as she laughed. Yeah I'd be laughing at myself too.

"Of course you could if you worked for it and stopped being a jackass and your brother never asked me out." she stopped sighing "Emmett wants me, and you know it. I'm his challenge. And Jasper..." she trailed off as her eyes flickered around the class "...I think Jasper's gay." she concluded.

"Right, Rose. Lay off the weed please." she snorted and her tiny fist landed on my back."OUCH!"

"Mr. Cullen, Mrs. Hale, anything you want to share with the class?"

"No." she replied smiling. When the hell did Mr. Banner entered the room?

"Well then you'll be sharing detention after school. Now...let's move on, where's Mrs.Swan?"

That was when I noticed Bella's seat was empty. Where the hell was she? I told her not to skip. Goddamn it Carlise was going to kill me. Rosalie shot a concerned glance at me and then she bit her lip. She was worried too, Bella was new around this part of town and I didn't want her to get lost. Beside she didn't have a car. I pinched the bridge of my nose as I sighed.

This girl was nothing but trouble.

--

Two hours.

Two hours since I had returned from school, even after detention, and still she wasn't home. Her cellphone was off, she was nowhere to be found. Carlise was probably going to kill us. Emmett was pacing around the living-room, his feet practically making wholes in the wood. I pinched the bridge of my nose for the second time in five minutes and exclaimed.

"Emmett, stop it! You're making me nervous!"

"I can't help it Edward, what if something happened to her? What if she got lost or she was raped?"

"God Emmett stop being so tragic! She probably just wants to scare us just so we stop messing with her. Right? Right, Edward?" Jasper said desperately.

"I don't know. Carlise is going to call in an hour. Esme will want to talk to her, what the hell are we going to say, we loose your daughter?" Emmett talked again.

"That's just the problem, don't you see? She's sixteen! We shouldn't be taking care of her! She should be just fine on her own!" I finally answered their theories "We ain't babysitters. And she ain't a baby."

"Edward, Dad practically made us sign a contract! We had to look after her!"

"What if she doesn't come home, Edward? Are you going to say that to her mother? That she should take care of herself? Shit. We don't even know who the hell are Alice and Jake." Emmett said as he shook his head

"Well Jake is obviously Jacob and Alice we know." Jasper sighed "We don't have her number though..."

Someone knocked.

"Why would she knock? She has keys." Emmett spoke up for all of us.

I got up and almost ran to the door. I needed to get rid of the feeling of incredible guilt that I was feeling, I was scared. Scared for Bella, because if something happened to her...if anything had happened...I honestly didn't know why I cared so much. I opened the door quickly and when I did, I only found tiny Alice, her face covered in tears, her whole body was shaking. But there was someone..standing behind her, a tall guy that was carrying...was that Bella? Oh God.

"You guys..." she muttered, her voice cracking "I'm so sorry, we didn't know what to do..."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Jasper yelled, all of his frustration had turned to anger now.

"Give her to me..." I muttered to the big guy. He stared at me for a second and then his eyes flinched to Alice, she nodded and he slowly dropped Bella in my arms

"She fell, she hit her head pretty hard..." Alice explained, she was still shaking "We didn't mean...we just...I'm sorry."

"She hit her head?" Jasper muttered, rage coming with his voice "And you didn't keep her up? She's asleep? She could get a concussion and she's asleep? FOR THE LOVE GOD! Are you a complete idiot? She could be dead! She could be vegetative, your little adventure with her could be the last thing you ever did with her!"

Emmett's hand went to Jasper shoulder immediately, he was obviously loosing control and if someone didn't hold him back he was going to punch someone. And Alice was the only person that was standing in front of him. Her on the other hand, was crying, her whole body was shaking and sobs mixed with apologizes kept coming out of her mouth. The big guy in the background stepped up and pulled Alice into his embrace.

"Don't talk to her like that, it was Bella's idea to ride without a helmet."

"And you just went along with it?" Jasper ran his fingers through his hair and closed his eyes "Well say goodbye to her because this is the last time you're seeing her, ever." I stared in surprise, he was never this violent "You and your little friend here are no longer welcome in our house. I don't care what Bella says."

"But..." Alice muttered but the guy just pulled her, guiding her towards the car that was parked behind them. "Bye, Cookie..." she muttered as she left.

--

"We should take her to the hospital..." I muttered as the three of us stared at her, she was sleeping, her breathing was normal and so was her heartbeat, or so we thought.

"We don't even know how serious it was Edward, they didn't explain..." Jasper said as he rubbed his temples

"Yeah, they just left. Who was the responsible for that again Mr. lunatic?" Emmett stared at him intensely

"Please if you two are going to fight, go outside." I sighed "Maybe you should go outside anyway, I'll stay with her."

"Why?" they both shouted at the same time.

"Because..." I stared at Bella for a minute. "Just because."

They both got up and left silently, closing the door behind them. My gaze went back to Bella, she was safe. She was breathing, her chest rising and falling slightly with every breath, but I couldn't help but to worry, what if something had happened to her? Why did I care so much about this girl, who was supposed to be my sister? Maybe that was it, maybe it was because I loved her as a sister and I wanted her to be safe. Emmett's word twirled around my head _'she's exactly the kind of girl you love, feisty and hot'. _His words were of course very unrealistic, 'hot' wasn't a word that could apply to Bella, she was completely and utterly beautiful, flawless and the fact that she had a strong character only made it better. Emmett was right, this was just the kind of girl that I wanted, and she happened to be my sister.

_Step-sister_

My inside muttered, still it was wrong. I wasn't supposed to want her like this, to want her so much, I wasn't even supposed to want her at all. She shifted slightly, moving her arm over my chest pulling me closer, her head fell to my chest and she smiled. I didn't dare to move, not even an inch. She placed one of her long pale legs over mine, that was when I noticed that she was wearing shorts, she had changed clothes after she left school. Her milky tight was pressed against mine, making my not so honorable imagination go wild. Her chest pressed against my side wasn't helping either, I tried to move but her fingers clutched my shirt, holding on strongly, I couldn't move without waking her.

She pressed her face against my chest and muttered something. I panicked. Was she awake? But she talked again muttering something under her breath, she moved to the other side, and I tried to silence the part of me that was saying that I missed her touch. Her leg was still pressed against mine and suddenly she moved her arm and it landed in my tight. I took a sharp intake of breath. Bella wasn't helping my mind.

I turned my head to stare at her and suddenly her eyes flickered open, she was smiling smugly, I couldn't help but to stare back at her. It only lasted a few seconds, when she noticed where her hand was and how her leg was pressed against mine she moved, covering her face that was already as red as tomato. She peeked at me and then closed her eyes tightly again.

"I'm sorry." she said her breath was shaky.

I couldn't care less about her embarrassment, I grabbed her in my arms, pressing her against my chest. Her whole body stiffened at the surprise but she immediately hugged me back, pulling me closer if it was possible. I felt her tears soaking my shirt and I buried my face in her hair, it smelled like strawberries and something sweet I couldn't quite identify. Her sobs were making her body shake and her fingers were grabbing any piece of my shirt they could reach. Finally she started calming down.

"Edward, I'm sorry."

And I knew she wasn't just apologizing for the position she had woken up in. She looked directly into my eyes and I could see her fear, she had been scared. Why the hell hadn't Alice called earlier? She obviously...

"Edward...I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I was scared, I was so scared." she sobbed into my shoulder "Alice said it would be okay. But then it all turned black...I couldn't hear them..." I pulled her closer "Wait...where's Alice?"

"Jasper...had an exchange of words...with her." I was careful with my words, I was sure Alice would have something to say to Jasper after all of this was over. "She left, and so did..."

"Jacob." she said "Oh he must be so mad. Did Jasper yell a lot? Jake is going to kill him when he comes over here..."

"Well you see...that's kind of the point...Jasper kicked them out...he said they weren't...welcome over here anymore." _He told them to get the fuck out actually._

"I'm going to kick his ass!" she exclaimed trying to break my embrace but I just held her closer

"Bella calm down, you're weak and you can't fight him. He was really nervous, we thought you were seriously hurt. He'll apologize, I promise."

"Apologize? I hope he buys her a freaking house, because Alice is not the most forgiving person out there!" she exclaimed, and she pulled out of my embrace "I need to..ehrm..shower. Oh.." she was dizzy obviously "Maybe some Tylenol..." she muttered as she approached the door, as soon as she opened it a mess of blond hair pulled her into another hug, it was Rosalie.

"Bella! Oh thank God you're okay!" she sighed as she broke the hug "Don't ever do that again! Are you crazy? You could've got yourself killed! You could've..."

"Rosalie calm down.." she said as she stepped out of the room, going to hers I predicted.

"JASPER! GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Or not. I smiled as I heard my brother heavy steps on the stairs, he was definitely going to regret saying all those things to Alice. Rosalie grimaced at me as she walked towards the bed and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"You want _her._"

--

**Review for a sneak peak! :D**


	4. Orange County Party

**Turpentine**

_A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews you guys! I'm loving them :D Keep on reviewing and you get Jasper-shaped cookies. _

--

**BPOV.**

"Why did we listen to Emmett again?"

He sighed, running his fingers through his perfect bronze hair. Of course he didn't have an answer to that, neither of us did. We should have thought about it earlier when Emmett had proposed to do 'the party of the century' using as an excuse that if we didn't throw a party while our parents were out we would be the shame of school. No one really cared for his idiotic excuses of course, the only thing I cared about was that it was three a.m and I wanted to sleep, and so did Edward and Jasper. I sighed, wondering if we would ever get out of this closet. This had been such a bad idea. I blew my hair and pouted like a three year old. Thinking that Alice was out there, that she had arrived and I wasn't there with her. Shit. She would probably pounce Jasper when she saw him. Edward's voice pulled me out of my thoughts of Alice fighting Jasper. His voice was rough, if velvet could be and he said it as he looked me directly in the eyes.

"It was three a.m."

--

**_12 hours earlier_**

_"Emmett! Let me sleep...go back to bed please!" I begged in a desperate attempt to calm my brother._

_"But Bella! C'mon I just thought about it! We could throw a party it would be amazing! The whole school could come, and there would be lots of...fun."_

_"Emmett I'm going to pounce you in minus ten seconds if you are still here. And it's gonna hurt." He laughed_

_"Please do. I want to see your moves."_

_"God Emmett can't you just let me sleep for three hours? Wait for the sunrise to annoy me? Please?"_

_"Okay. But say you agree! Just say you agree!"_

_"I agree...now leave!"_

_And he did._

--

"God how long will this last?"

I could still hear the music from outside, we were so far away from the garden, where the party was taking place. We could die here and no one would ever notice. Well they would eventually.

"Obviously you have never been to one of Emmett's parties. This could last until tomorrow night if he wanted to." he flashed me a perfect smile, showing me his white pearls "Nobody walks out of a party hosted by the Cullens. You have to ask people to leave."

I rolled my eyes. Could this guy be any more full of it? He was a complete jackass. Of course in my school I had heard about the legendary Cullen parties, they usually talked about the three amazingly gorgeous brothers who hosted parties that were riots of alcohol,sex and fun. I guess. I licked my lips and bit my tongue trying to suppress the 'I've heard about them' that was trying to come out. That would only stroke his ego a little bit more. And boy, he had an ego, there was almost not room for me in this closet. I rolled my eyes again and when I lifted my head I caught him staring at me.

"What?" Okay, that came out a little bit rude, I'll admit, he arched his eyebrow "Sorry but why are you staring at me?"

"I love watching you debate in your mind. Your expressions are so...intense." I could tell that I was blushing from head to toes.

"Well I wasn't debating anything...just thinking how full of it you are." He chuckled at my come back and crawled towards me, resting his weight on his elbows. His face was just in front of me, his breath making it hard to think again.

"Full of what exactly?" he muttered

In my last attempt to remain sane and to save my dignity I rested my hand on his chest and pushed him away. With fresh air my head, well a little bit, it was easier to think something to say to his cocky ass before he started talking again, blowing his sweet breath on my face, trying to distract me. I sighed and when I looked back into his eyes, the green was on fire, sparkling. What had he asked?

"Full of shit Edward." I finally spoke, my voice was thick just like the air around us. He got closer, and pressed his cheek against mine, his lips resting on my ear lobe. Oh God.

"I hardly believe you think that about me Bella..."

I chickened. I got up and pressed my face against the door, pretending I had heard something. I knew he knew I hadn't really, I was the worst liar ever and besides this part of the house was a silent as a cemetery. If someone decided to wonder inside the Cullen's mansion we would hear them. I sighed and turned my face to the other side just so I didn't have to stare at him. He was probably shaking trying to hold back his laughter by now, I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them he was in front of me. Before I could react, he turned me around so I was pressed against the door, I was trapped between the wood and his body. I couldn't move an inch, God he was indeed very strong. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Trying to keep it cool.

"What_ now_?"

"As I was saying before you interrupted me...I hardly believe you think that about me..." he ran his finger up and down my bare arm "In fact...I think you don't feel so strongly repulsed by me..." he slowly lifted me, my feet not longer touching the floor, my hands immediately landed on his shoulders, I knew that if I didn't find support I would fall. "I think you might even..."

"Even what...?" I hated myself for asking that. For playing his stupid game. I hated him. I _hated_ him.

"You might even like me..." he smiled at me in a way that took my breath away I could..._punch_ him. I'd punch him so hard right now.

"Right. That's exactly why I don't like you. You are so full of yourself. You are not the centre of the universe."

"Ah ah ah..." he laughed at me but I ignored him and continued rambling.

"You are so cool playing the 'I'm a ladies man' I bet you know nothing about woman. In fact I bet you haven't ever been in a relationship. I bet you haven't even_ relate_ to any woman yet."

"Oh Bella, little naive Bella..." he grinned at me and leaned down pressing his lips against my ear lobe again "Bella...I can make a woman, _any woman_, cum just by kissing her." And with that his tongue darted out of his mouth licking my ear lobe.

My breathing stopped

He was smiling obviously pleased with the situation but there was something else. Something about the way the situation made me feel.

There was something about the way he was pressing me against the wall, the dim light of the closet, the way our bodies were touching that was completely erotic. I would never admit but this was probably the most erotic moment of my life. His eyes were sparkling, the green was deep, captivating. I felt his hands on my back, holding me up and his face was so close to mine I could breathe the air he was breathing out. It smelled like him, sweet and intoxicating. He leaned closer resting his forehead on mine and I could almost touch the anticipation. I wanted him to kiss me, even if all of my senses were screaming that it was wrong. I wanted his lips on mine. I wanted him kissing me. I needed it.

What the hell had he done to me?

My breath was out of control and so was my heartbeat, I could feel every beat pushing against my ribcage and I was sure he could feel it too. Being so close to me, his chest pressed against mine, shit. I was sure that my boobs were falling out of the ridiculously small dress Alice had made me wore. His hand ran down the exposed skin of my leg and grabbed my ankle and hitched it around his waist.

That was when I heard it.

A chord of giggles that was coming down the hallway interrupting the...whatever it was that I was having with Edward. I unwrapped my leg and pushed him away lightly, my feet touching the floor again, of course I almost fell, the high heels weren't helping much. I grabbed the handle and started shouting hysterically at the door hoping someone would hear us.

"Bella? Is that you?"

Alice? Alice was here? Who was she with? Oh please God if you love me don't let her run into Jasper. She'll kill him. She'll go to jail. Death sentence. NO! My best friend...

"Bella?" she asked as she pulled the door open "What are you...Edward?" she looked back and forth between us "What are you doing here? Why were you...locked?"

"Long story, let me out please I need some fresh air." when I walked out the closet was when I noticed that Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were standing outside of the closet. Great. Did I kill someone on my previous life or something? "What are you all doing here? Aren't you supposed to be down stairs in a party?"

"Well yes..." Jasper smiled at me "But Alice noticed you were gone and she kind of freaked out and asked us to look for you.."

"I did not freak out." She rolled her eyes at him "I was just worried, I know how clumsy Bella can be."

"Afraid I had drowned in the bath tub?" I asked trying to hold back the sarcasm

"Kind of..." she paused "So what were you two doing in there?"

"Nothing." I blurted out quickly, maybe too quickly.

"Why are you so nervous Bella?" Rosalie asked all of a sudden.

"I'm not."

"Enough." Edward walked out of the closet running his fingers through his hair "We kind of got...accidentally, locked up here...Emmett why are you carrying tequila and salt?"

"We were about to get started with the body shots..." he stopped for a minute "Hey Bells...how do you feel about body shots?"

--

Why the hell had I agreed to this? God I hate Emmett, I can't believe he convinced me to give a public show of...licking..and drinking. In front of the whole school! I sighed as I continued watching Emmett explaining to the crowd what we were going to do. Rosalie was giggling and Alice was just rolling her eyes but I didn't miss her casual staring towards Jasper. I bit my lip as Emmett turned around to tell me who the hell was the 'lucky guy' who was going to lick my neck, he was chuckling.

"So Bella...do you want to take a guess?" he laugh louder as I rolled my eyes "Don't worry, I'll never leave a stranger to do this...so Edward's going to do it."

"WHAT? Emmett are you nuts? He is my step brother! We are practically related."

"Bella just because our parents are doing it doesn't mean we can't have some fun."

"EW" _mental picture go away_. " Emmett that was too much information, I don't want to. Please Emmie, let me go..." I pleaded but he just laughed

"No way little sis. Edward had never done something like this before. I can't wait to see! Jasper is recording it."

"Emmett...I hate you."

"I love you too Bells. Now lay down and let the magic begin."

I would hardly call spreading salt over my collar bone and have a guy, who happened to be my soon-to-be step-brother, magic but well Emmett had a different perspective obviously. I closed my eyes trying to relax, the music wasn't helping either. I opened my eyes just to find Edward's face inches from mine, he was smiling at me, what the hell did he find so funny?

"C'mon Bella, just think we are back in that closet..." I was sure now I was blushing like a tomato. "You didn't seem to mind back there..." he grabbed the salt and started to spread it over my collar bone, after some minutes I realized he was still doing it, I arched my eyebrow "I like...a lot of salt."

"Right-y. Get started already, the sooner the better." I muttered

And he did.

He leaned down as I took a sharp intake of breath before he pressed his lips to my throat, I cursed the tequila that Emmett had forced down my throat before I got out here, damn convincing alcohol. I could tell that people were talking but I couldn't hear them, I couldn't help but to think how wrong it was that I was enjoying while my step brother kissed me in such a...private way. I shut my eyes closed as I heard Emmett's words over and over in my head _'We all have done it Bella. There's no big deal that he's your soon-to-be-step-brother. Jessica Stanley did it with her blood brother. It's just salt' _The Orange County rich-brat-I-lick-salt-off-my-family style of live obviously didn't fit me. But then Edward's tongue darted out of his mouth and I lost all train of thought. This was wrong. Utterly, completely wrong. I was going to hell. I was going to..God. Every spot of my skin he licked was burning. It was like I was suddenly on fire and he was just like gasoline, feeding the flame. He licked the last bit of salt that was resting on my skin and finally when he finished, without anyone noticing, he bit me.

Oh Jesus. He bit me.

He lifted his head slightly and got the glass, pouring the shot down his throat. I opened my eyes as I heard the people clapping, Edward offered me his hand and got me up and people carried on clapping. I blushed, from head to toe and slowly got off the 'stage'. After all the last thing I needed was to trip. I saw Jasper standing by the bar...and was that...Alice? Was she...?

Wow.

The Cullens surely knew how to throw a party.


End file.
